


please, please, cure me

by mirrorofprinces



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorofprinces/pseuds/mirrorofprinces
Summary: Kinktober prompts: medical kink, roleplay.Dr. Xiao hums, then places his warm hands on Yibo’s stomach, over the hospital gown. “I’m gonna press down, tell me where it hurts, if at all.”Yibo watches as Dr. Xiao meticulously works his way across Yibo’s midsection, pushing gently, waiting to find something. He tucks his bottom lip under his teeth in focus, and Yibo thinks about pressing his thumb against those lips, just for a second, just to see if he’d open his mouth enough to let Yibo feel the warm, wet heat inside it.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954624
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	please, please, cure me

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty light on the medical kink and leans more heavily into the roleplay, to be honest. title taken from dr. jones by aqua. thank you v much to [nikki](https://twitter.com/nalonzooo) for beta'ing! these kinktober prompts come from [drdulosis' bingo card generator](https://twitter.com/drdulosis/status/1311454242499166208).

The room is uncomfortably cold, making Yibo feel even more bare and vulnerable in his disposable hospital gown and ankle socks. The paper sheet covering the exam table crinkles loudly every time he shifts in his seat, and he feels wildly exposed with his ass out, waiting god-knows-how-much-longer until the doctor gets in to see him. He wants to check his phone, but he left it in the pocket of his jeans, which are tossed in a chair across the room. With his luck, by the time he gets over there, the doctor will have arrived and Yibo will have to waddle back over to the table—again, with his entire ass out.

Not like the doctor won’t eventually see it, anyway. 

But still. 

He takes a few steadying breaths and tries to sit still, watching the clock on the wall as it ticks away, counting the minutes. 

Eventually, the door opens.

Yibo sits up a little straighter.

The doctor is tall and slender, with neatly combed hair and gold-rimmed glasses. He smiles brightly at Yibo as he enters with a file folder in one hand, giving Yibo a little wave with the other. “Sorry for the wait! Good afternoon…” he pauses, peeking into the file. “Wang Yibo.”

“Hey,” Yibo says politely, finding it difficult not to smile back and immediately struck by how young and  _ handsome  _ this doctor looks. His white medical coat can’t hide his long legs, nor his tiny waist. For a fleeting, indulgent moment, Yibo thinks about getting his hands around it.

The doctor gently shuts the door with his foot and crosses the room, introducing himself with a friendly nod. Yibo stares at the pale skin of his neck, where his light blue shirt has come unbuttoned. “I’m Dr. Xiao, I’ll be attending to you today.” 

“Cool,” Yibo says, feeling dumber by the second. 

Dr. Xiao takes a seat at the chair by the desk and opens the folder. There are only a few loose pages in it, and he flips back and forth between them before looking at Yibo assessingly. “Hm. You’re a new patient, right?”

Yibo nods. 

“I see. I’d like to get a little more information from you, then, since we don’t have your full medical history on file yet, and some of these sections need updating.” He reaches into his pocket and takes a pen out, then rifles through the desk drawers for a notepad. “And you’re over eighteen, correct?”

Yibo scowls. “I’m twenty-free. I’m sure it says in my file.”

“Right, right,” Dr. Xiao says lightly, and Yibo realizes he was just teasing, which makes him even more annoyed. 

“Okay,” Dr. Xiao says, settling back into the chair and turning his body to face Yibo, pen poised to write. “Are you presently on any medication, prescriptions or otherwise?”

“No.”

“Do you do smoke, do illicit drugs, or drink alcohol?”

“Smoke, no. Drugs, no. Alcohol, once in a while.”

“Any serious health issues in the past?”

“Mm, I had myocarditis when I was a kid.”

“What about currently?”

“I was having some weird stomach pain recently, and it got so bad that I actually had to walk off set,” Yibo says, then pauses. “And I get hospitalized for fatigue sometimes, if that counts.”

Dr. Xiao looks up at him sharply. “It does. Fatigue is serious.”

Yibo gives a helpless shrug. “That’s the industry.”

Dr. Xiao frowns, which is a shame, because he has a sweet, round mouth and frowning doesn’t do it any favours. “I suppose. Allergies?”

“None.”

“Are you sexually active?”

He just can’t help himself. “Not as much as I’d like to be,” he blurts out. 

The doctor quirks an eyebrow, unamused. “I’ll mark that down as a ‘yes’. Are your partners primarily male or female?”

Yibo clears his throat. “Male.”

“Do you use appropriate protection?”

“Not always,” Yibo admits as he fidgets with his hands, scratching the inside of his wrist, picking at the skin around his fingernails. “But I know I’m clean.”

“It’s not a matter of being ‘clean’ or ‘dirty’,” Dr. Xiao says patiently. “Sexual health is important, and sexually-transmitted illnesses should be treated with the same dignity and care as any other illness. When was the last time you were tested?”

“Maybe a year and a half ago? Two years?”

Dr. Xiao taps the pen against his chin. “You should be getting tested at  _ least _ once a year. More if you have multiple partners.”

“Well, I don’t, so I think I’m good,” Yibo says, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Just asking to be thorough,” Dr. Xiao flashes him another smile. “So, what are you here for today, Wang Yibo? Just a physical?”

Yibo nods. “And… I guess, whatever else you can do that doesn’t involve needles,” he adds. “I don’t really have a lot of time for check-ups like this. So. Might as well get everything over and done with.”

“That sounds fair,” Dr. Xiao says, getting to his feet and tossing the notepad onto the table. He heads to the sink in the corner of the room to thoroughly wash his hands. Over the sound of running water, he asks, “the nurse already checked your vitals, right? Blood pressure, temperature, height, weight, all of that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good.” Dr. Xiao dries his hands off with a paper towel, then turns back to Yibo. “I’m just going to take a quick look at your ears, eyes, and throat.”

There are several medical implements hanging from the wall behind the exam table, and Yibo gets a hearty whiff of Dr. Xiao’s woodsy, floral cologne as he leans over the bed to reach for a piece of equipment. 

“You smell nice,” Yibo says, boldly catching Dr. Xiao’s eyes.

Dr. Xiao lets out a chuckle. “Thank you. Turn your head, please.” 

Yibo does as instructed, wincing as something cold is poked into one ear, and then into the other once he turns his head again. He lets Dr. Xiao shine a tiny light into each of his pupils, then sticks his tongue out as Dr. Xiao peers into the back of his throat.

This close up, Yibo can take in the finer details of his face, like the tiny mole at the corner of his mouth and the way his large, round eyes grow narrow when he’s concentrating.

“Everything looks normal,” he decides, setting the equipment aside. “Lie back for me. Now, you said you had stomach pain?”

“Yeah, but—” Yibo stops himself from saying it happened several weeks ago and is long gone by now. Is Dr. Xiao going to get his hands on him? “It comes and goes,” Yibo lies easily, settling on his back.

“How is it right now?”

“Not bad.”

Dr. Xiao hums, then places his warm hands on Yibo’s stomach, over the hospital gown. “I’m gonna press down, tell me where it hurts, if at all.”

Yibo watches as Dr. Xiao meticulously works his way across Yibo’s midsection, pushing gently, waiting to find something. He tucks his bottom lip under his teeth in focus, and Yibo thinks about pressing his thumb against those lips, just for a second, just to see if he’d open his mouth enough to let Yibo feel the warm, wet heat inside it.

Not the most innocent thing to be thinking while Dr. Xiao’s hands are steadily approaching his groin.

Yibo tries to breathe through it, but Dr. Xiao is getting closer and closer to his pubic bone and his dick has no sense of propriety. It twitches against his thigh, visible under the uselessly thin layer of the hospital gown. 

To his credit, Dr. Xiao ignores it.

But Yibo is  _ young _ and his body is  _ active _ and so his cock twitches again, starting to rise under the slippery material. Yibo feels his cheeks burn. He glances up at Dr. Xiao, who finally removes his hands and gives Yibo a gentle smile. “I guess none of that hurt, huh?”

“Uh,” Yibo says, mortified at the fact that he’s growing harder. 

“Please don’t be embarrassed. It’s a normal bodily reaction, especially at your age,” Dr. Xiao explains. “But that was actually the next thing I was going to check out, so… Hm…” He wanders off, away from Yibo and his boner of shame, to poke through the cabinets until he locates a box of white gloves and a clear, unmarked bottle.

“Oh, fuck,” Yibo whispers.

“I understand you’re a very busy young man, Wang Yibo,” Dr. Xiao begins, carefully pulling a glove over his right hand. “I really don’t want to waste any of your time, nor mine. It’ll be faster if I take care of it right now. What do you think?” He asks casually, as if they’re discussing which flavour of lollipop Yibo will receive after this check-up, not suggesting sexually satisfying a patient.

Unfortunately, Yibo’s mind and body are at a disconnect, and his dick is suddenly so rigid, it slaps against his stomach.

Dr. Xiao just grins. “I do have other appointments after this, you know.”

Yibo licks his lips. “You gonna jerk them off, too?”

“No, they’re all adults who know how to keep it in their pants and control themselves in a doctor’s office,” Dr. Xiao smirks.

A challenge.

“Sounds boring,” Yibo says, heart thundering in his chest. “But I guess, since you’re offering…” he says, spreading his legs a little. 

“I’m here to serve,” Dr. Xiao says, ducking his head in faux-modesty. He slowly ambles over to stand in front of Yibo and makes a show of squirting a generous dollop of lube into his gloved hand and warming it between his fingers. “Sit up and lift your gown for me, please.”

Yibo pulls himself up to a sitting position at the edge of the exam table and briefly hesitates before grabbing the hem of the hospital gown and tugging it upwards, uncovering his knees, thighs, and finally, his balls and hard cock. It makes him feel humiliatingly exposed under the glaring lights of the small, cold room, yet he can’t stop himself from panting under Dr. Xiao’s amused gaze. 

“May I?” he asks. 

Genuinely worried about his voice cracking, Yibo just nods.

The first touch of Dr. Xiao’s gloved, slick hand makes Yibo instinctively buck up into it. It’s not a particularly large hand, barely able to wrap around the thick shaft of Yibo’s dick, but Dr. Xiao’s movements are efficient and effective. He pumps up and down the length of it from root to tip with firm, even pressure, thumbing circles around the swollen head on each upstroke. He ignores Yibo’s balls completely and doesn’t react to the way Yibo gasps and thrusts upwards and grips the hospital gown until his knuckles go white. In fact, Dr. Xiao stands far enough away that Yibo’s cock is the only thing he’s able to reach, and he keeps his other hand tucked behind his back. The way he treats this like a purely clinical procedure makes Yibo feel shame and want, in equal measure. 

“Are you close, Wang Yibo?” Dr. Xiao asks, infuriatingly professional.

Yibo throws his head back and groans, “holy shit, yes,  _ fuck _ .”

Dr. Xiao snorts. “Whenever you’re ready, then,” he says, focusing his hand around Yibo’s cockhead and  _ squeezing _ , creating a hot, wet, tight grip for him to fuck up into. Yibo can barely get a lungful of air, each moan leaving him breathless and dizzy as he curls his toes and chases his release.

“Concentrate. Eyes on me,” Dr. Xiao says, voice dropped low, and Yibo only just manages to tear his eyes away from his own drooling cock to look up at his doctor’s face before he feels himself unraveling.

He comes, back arching, a whine caught in his throat. It spills over Dr. Xiao’s fist, landing in puddles where the hospital gown is bunched up around Yibo’s hips. He gasps for air, keening when Dr. Xiao finally releases him after a final squeeze. “Well. That seems to be in working order,” he comments cheerfully, peels his glove off, and tosses it into a wastebasket beside the exam table. “You should remove that,” he suggests, gesturing to the soiled hospital gown. “It’s filthy now.”

Yibo, still trying to regain full use of his brain that may have melted and dripped out of his ears, just blinks at him. “But I’ll be naked.”

“You still have your socks on,” Dr. Xiao points out cheekily, before grabbing a new pair of gloves. “We’re nearly done here, I promise.”

Yibo sighs, then tugs the hospital gown over his head, carefully folds it up, and throws it into the wastebasket. Now nothing can hide his deep red blush, mottling his pale skin from his cheeks down to his chest. His spent dick, still shiny with lube and half-hard, rests on his thigh. And he still has his fucking socks on. 

“I’m just going to adjust this, then I need you to lie back and put your legs up,” Dr. Xiao says, ducking behind the bed.

“Put my legs  _ where?” _ Yibo demands.

Suddenly, the headrest of the exam table swings up. Dr. Xiao walks around to the foot of the bed folds it down, then pulls two metal pieces out of the sides that Yibo initially mistakes as bike pedals, but Dr. Xiao twists them into place and Yibo realizes—footrests.

“You are some kind of doctor, huh,” he mutters, turning his body so he can lay against the propped-up back, but keeps his legs down.

“Feet up, Wang Yibo,” Dr. Xiao reminds him, reaching for the lube again.

Yes, Yibo had just gotten jerked off by this man, but he feels that mortification creep up again, having to prop himself up like a woman giving birth, laying himself completely bare. It’s undignified. Embarrassing. But then Dr. Xiao pulls his chair up to the footrest and takes a seat, and it’s suddenly all too easy for Yibo’s legs to fall open.

He hastily shoves his feet up into the stirrups and tries not to squirm, now having a perfect view of Dr. Xiao between his spread thighs. 

In turn, with his ass perched at the edge of the table, this gives Dr. Xiao a perfect view of him, too.

Yibo’s dick makes a valiant effort to harden again. He tries to keep a straight face.

Dr. Xiao, on the other hand, is more than happy to smile up at him. “Are you ready?” 

Yibo’s mouth dries out. He swallows hard, then asks, “for what?”

“Prostate exam, of course.”

“Aren’t I too young for that?” Yibo says, watching as Dr. Xiao drizzles lube over two gloved fingers. “Like,  _ way _ too young?”

Dr. Xiao waves him off. “No harm in checking, while I’ve got you here.”  _ Rigged up. Spread bare. Completely vulnerable. _

Yibo feels a bead of sweat drip down his temple. 

“Now, I’d normally talk a patient through it, but I have a feeling you’ve done this before,” Dr. Xiao goes on, and a cold fingertip suddenly circles Yibo’s hole and pushes inside.

He clenches against it, inhaling sharply. “I’m pretty sure that’s inappropriate to say.”

“Am I wrong? You told me your sexual history, so I extrapolated,” Dr. Xiao points out, crooking his finger expertly. “But maybe this just isn’t your thing.”

Yibo’s cock splurts out a bead of precome.

Dr. Xiao laughs. “Or, maybe it is.”

“I can take another one,” Yibo offers, panting.

“I know,” Dr. Xiao says matter-of-factly, as a second finger joins the first, and Yibo bears down against the burn of the sudden stretch. Dr. Xiao thrusts his fingers shallowly, nowhere near where Yibo wants them to go, and he can only shift his hips so much while his legs are propped up and useless. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be checking my prostate?” Yibo asks through gritted teeth. “I don’t even think you know how to find it.”

Dr. Xiao pinches his inner thigh, making Yibo tighten up and yelp in surprise. “You’re doing a lot of complaining for someone who’s getting off on this,” he muses, raising his eyebrows at Yibo’s erection, which has boldly come back to life. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m twenty-three, a light breeze can get me hard,” Yibo grunts, writhing. “Why don’t you just fuck me already?”

“Now,  _ that _ is inappropriate,” Dr. Xiao says smugly, scissoring his fingers until Yibo howls. “What kind of medical professional do you think I am, Wang Yibo?”

“Hopefully the kind that fucks,” Yibo manages, huffing a laugh.

Dr. Xiao heaves a put-upon sigh. “I was looking forward to getting a speculum in you. Ever heard of those? It’s a tool that opens you up, and just keeps you open. I think you would’ve liked that,” he laments with a small frown. “Maybe next time.”

Yibo nods fervently. “Yeah, sure, whatever, just fuck me already, yisheng.”

Dr. Xiao pulls his fingers out and Yibo gets a tantalizing show of him slowly unbuckling his pants and unzipping just enough to get his cock out. It’s hard and flushed, and the head peeking out from his foreskin is wet with precome, yet he looks over Yibo’s body passively. Doesn’t even take the lab coat off. Yibo’s never been this horny before, like his blood is on fire and he’s moments away from passing out.

Luckily, he’s already at a doctor’s office.

Dr. Xiao slicks up his hand with more lube, gives himself a few cursory strokes, then pushes into Yibo in one fluid motion.

“Oh,  _ shit, _ ” Yibo groans, legs flexing as he tries to push his body away. Dr. Xiao wraps his hands firmly around Yibo’s waist, one hand still slippery with lube, holding him down as he sets a rough pace. It drives the breath from Yibo’s lungs and he clenches up with a hiss. 

“Relax. Just take it,” Dr. Xiao says, casual and unnervingly businesslike. 

“Couldn’t even use a condom?” Yibo says breathlessly, letting his head loll back as he rolls his hips to meet each relentless thrust. Bent like this, his cock slides across his abs with each motion, leaving wet smears across his skin.

“Thought you were bragging about being ‘clean’,” Dr. Xiao responds, throwing Yibo’s own words back at him. He reaches up and gives Yibo’s nipple a solid pinch. 

“Fuck,” Yibo moans, arching up. The paper covering the bed crinkles and tears in his hands as he grips the sides of the table. 

“Sensitive?” Dr. Xiao asks, grinning as he pinches the other one.

“Again,” Yibo gasps, shuddering.

“I don’t think so. I’m supposed to be looking for your  _ prostate _ , remember?” Dr. Xiao chuckles.

Yibo whines, grabbing his cock and stroking it in time with each thrust. “Fuck you. I’ll just get myself off.”

“Yibo, you are a menace,” Dr. Xiao mutters before knocking Yibo’s arm away, then grabbing the backs of Yibo’s thighs and pushing his legs up to his chest, effectively bending him in half. It changes the angle of his thrusts, now nailing Yibo’s prostate dead-on. 

Yibo’s eyes go wide, pleasure lighting up inside him in waves, each one crashing harder than the one before it. He grabs Dr. Xiao by the shoulders and tries to breathe through it, to make it last, but then he sees Dr. Xiao’s once-perfectly-styled hair starting to flop over his face, his cheeks pink with exertion, eyes focused intently on Yibo’s face. Beads of sweat roll down Dr. Xiao’s neck, over his Adam’s apple, and Yibo is desperate to lick them away.

Watching Dr. Xiao starting to come undone from this, from fucking his  _ patient _ , Yibo is unable to stave it off any longer.

_ “Zhan-ge,”  _ he cries, tenses up, and comes, spilling over his stomach and chest.

Yibo only endures a few more frantic thrusts before he hears his name whispered helplessly, then feels the cock in his ass throb, flooding him with warmth. 

He sags against the exam table, boneless, and it’s a minute or two before either of them speak.

“My legs,” Yibo croaks. 

Xiao Zhan laughs weakly and carefully pulls out, and Yibo grimaces at the feeling of come trickling out of him. Yibo stretches out on the exam table while Xiao Zhan tucks his dick back into his pants. “You okay?” Xiao Zhan asks, pulling the gloves off and tossing them.

“I’m  _ great _ ,” Yibo says emphatically, smiling despite being unable to move. “Best sex I’ve ever had with a fake doctor.” He had been obsessed with the idea of it since the promotional trailers came out for Xiao Zhan’s new drama, and pestered him about it until he called in a huge—and discreet—favour with the head of the props department.

“That’s good, I think,” Xiao Zhan says, shyly returning the smile.

“Kiss me?”

Xiao Zhan leans in, reaching up to take his glasses off, but Yibo stops him.

“Nah. Keep them on,” he demands. “You look hot.”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, but Yibo wraps his hand around the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck and tugs him down. Their lips meet and they rest there for a while, simply sharing breaths, lazily pecking at one another until Xiao Zhan has to straighten up and rub at his lower back with a frown.

“You really are such a good actor, ge. Way better than me,” Yibo says, poking him in the ribs. 

“Hey, give yourself some credit, lao Wang! You were pretty convincing in the beginning.” Xiao Zhan takes the lab coat off and drapes it over the chair. “Then you got horny and impatient, as usual.”

“You literally can’t blame me for that,” Yibo shrugs. “Can you get me some paper towels or something?”

“Oh, let me—” Xiao Zhan heads to the sink and dampens a few paper towels, thoroughly wipes Yibo’s abs and chest down, then gently goes over his hole. There’s so much tenderness in his touch now, such a jarring contrast from how distant he acted just moments ago, and while he may have found it arousing in the moment, Yibo finds himself nearly blinking back tears now.

“Wait, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Xiao Zhan says, tucking a finger under Yibo’s chin and lifting it up to meet his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Yibo says, biting his lip. “I love you. That’s all.”

The concern that marred Xiao Zhan’s expression fades into something like reverence, and Yibo has to try a little harder not to let any tears fall. “I love you, too,” Xiao Zhan whispers, pressing a kiss to Yibo’s forehead. “Now get dressed and help me clean up. I won’t ever be able to show my face to these people again if I return any of these props with  _ fluids _ on them, and they’ll never let me borrow anything in the future.”

Yibo perks up at that, then swats at Xiao Zhan. “Oh, so you weren’t kidding about ‘next time’, huh? You wanna put some weird torture device in my ass?”

“It’s not a torture device, it’s an actual medical thing, but it’s used in BDSM as well,” Xiao Zhan insists, handing Yibo his clothes. “You can always put it in  _ my _ ass next time, if you wanna trade roles. And there’s other vaguely-medical stuff we can do—restraints, clamps, suction devices, insertion equipment, there’s even this electric wand sort of thing, but I’d have to order it online—”

“Zhan-ge, you’re going to have to stop talking about this with those glasses on, unless you want to go for round three.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's still october 5th in canada, so happy birthday, xiao zhan! hope you had a relaxing day with all your loved ones and ate lots of good food! i can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mirrorofprinces) and [tumblr](https://mirrorofprinces.tumblr.com/).


End file.
